Diary of Desires
by PartyLikeAMutant
Summary: Dylan is still trying to win Max over, but it's not going so well. But Maybe Dylan chances get better once he finds Max's diary lying around? Who will Max choose? Will Dylan end up gay?
1. A Fake Confession

**I know it seems short but I can explain. This was originally going to be a one-shot about Dylan admitting he's gay. But then I got the idea of turning it into a story. (Probably a three-shot...who knows?) but don't worry. I'm a faxness lover.**

* * *

><p>Dylan. He's known as a big-headed idiot that was supposably Max's perfect other half. He needed a way to draw Fang's attention away from him so he could focus on how to get Max. As he sat on the couch lost in thoughts, he figured out just how to do that.<p>

Dylan's eyes scanned acrossed the room for anyone that could be hiding on him, but when he didn't find anyone he clicked on the T.V.

"Dylan, we need to talk." Fang said in lowly right next to Dylan's ear. Dylan jumped up from the couch and turned around making a squeak on the floor. He turned off the T.V.

"Alright," Dylan said unsteadily. "What's up?"

"Stay away from Max." Dylan sighed part of him wishing that this conversation would end soon. You tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Fang, I don't want Max." Dylan making this up as he went held his hands up in defeat. Fang stared at him, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Fang mumbled sarcastically.

Dylan thought for a moment then sat back on the couch. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Fang, I'm gay."

Fang stared at him suspiciously at first, then his expression changed to being completely dumbfounded. "Really?" Fang asked. Dylan grinned at Fang's stupidity and nodded silently. Fang didn't know what to say so he just awkwardly left the room.

"Sucker." Dylan said turning the T.V back on.

Now that Fang was finally out of his hair he would easily be able to win Max over.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's 2 in the morning my time. But i'm sure there is someone out there that is reading this that will review right? Next chapter is nearly done. I will probably post it at 4pm my time.<strong>


	2. Wake up, Dylan

**So here it is, Chapter two baaaby!**

**Fang: No one cares.**

* * *

><p>"Time to get up." Max said sleepily shaking Dylan awake. His eyes slowly flickered open. He immdiately started squinting trying to adapt to the light. Once he could finally see straight his thoughts, eyes, and attention drifted to Max. She was just so beautiful with her curly dirty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes.<p>

She was looking down at him, smiling. If he didn't know any better, he could have thought he had died and went to heaven.

Dylan didn't want to ruin the moment and he didn't want to get up but he nodded signaling that Max could go wake the others.

She gave him a half-smile and started walking to Angel and Nudge's room. Dylan watched her in awe until she was out of sight.

Dylan's POV

After I couldn't see Max anymore I sat up and took a good look around. I was alone. The amount of the flock that were up, were in the kitchen eating breakfast, but I didn't eat with them. It just seemed strange.

I stood up and walked over to the little desk in the living room Max always sat at. The only thing sitting on it was a journal. No wait- A diary. It didn't look like any regular diary to me, it was pure black except for on the cover which had what looked a Chinese sketch of a servant serving an emperor.

I checked the room again. Still no one. I opened up the diary to a random page and just skimmed what it said, not really paying attention. That was until I saw my name.

I heard Max's footsteps from down the hall getting closer and closer. I shut her diary and stuffed it into my jacket. I quickly jumped back onto the couch and pretended to be sleeping. when Max entered the room I heard her sigh.

"Dylan," She said walking over to me but I stayed still. "Wake up." She continued obviously annoyed. I did my best to hold still but it was hard with her dragging her hand up and down my back and shoulders.

I felt her grin just before she layed on top of me. I know she was just doing it to get me up but it felt so good feeling her body against mine.

"Are you awake yet?" she whispered but I remained silently still hoping she would do more to try and wake me up. "Dylaaaan!" Max whined rolling me over to face her. She leaned down, only a few inches away from my face. I know because I could smell her perfume. "Please get up," she pleaded laying her head on my chest.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at her. "Do I have to? I'm enjoying this position." She gave me her one of a kind death glare and rolled off me.

"Get up now. That's an order." With that she lef the room. Okay, so maybe my plan to win Max over has a few flaws. But it will all work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I did it...i stuck to a deadline! It's 4 my time and if you read the author note from before you would know I said I'd update at 4!<strong>


	3. Peek inside the diary

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight movement, then appearing out of thin air, sat an unamused Fang. I didn't say anything, and even if I did it would probably just made the situation worse. He locked his eyes on mine.

_Here goes the stare down_, I thought irritatedly.

So there we were, fighting for dominance, or maybe fighting for Max? I didn't really know which. But, after a little while a looked away. The burning in my eyes was too much for me to handle.

"Fang, I was kidding with Max, I'm still gay." I lied.

He blinked a couple of times, his glare slowly subsiding. "Prove it." He barked coldly. I stared at him dumbfoundedly. Is he serious?

"How am I supposed to do that?" Fang looked around the room, stumped at his own question. He shook his head.

"Never mind." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

**Fang's POV**

I'm not sure if Dylan is telling the truth or not, but if he is gay then I'm sure he wouldn't mind me telling Max that. I smirked at myself in the bathroom mirror. And if it turns out he WAS lying, well, it sucks to be Dylan.

**Dylan's POV**

As soon as Fang left the room, I whipped out Max's diary and opened to page one. If this wasn't going to help me get her, nothing was.

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though this is against all of my morals, Nudge, Ella, and Angel have convinced me that you can help sort out all of the feelings, that I may or may not have, between Fang and or Dylan. But honestly Diary, I think you're stupid so don't expect these entries to be all mushy and heart filled, because that's not going to happen_.

"Dylan! We're going swimming, you want to go?" Max yelled from outside. I looked out the window. Max in a bikini? I'm in. I slammed the diary closed and tucked it securely in my jacket pocket.


	4. He kissed a guy and he didn't like it

**I'd like to give a special thanks to whocares1313 for giving me an idea, you get a virtual cookie the size of texas. Anyway, I have an idea how it's going to end now! Ha! _-PartyLikeAMutant._**

**Iggy's POV**

Angel and Nudge begged Max about going swimming for hours until she finally caved. She could never resist Angel's innocent eyes. Lucky for the blind guy, right?

"Iggy are you okay?" Max asked me while we were walking to the beach. I nodded quietly and she seemed to drop the conversation.I have been alot more to myself since Fang told me Dylan was gay and he better pray to god he doesn't hit on me. But what I'd like to know is why Fang keeps grinning to himself.

**Fang's POV**

After thinking about it, I had to perfect way for Dylan to prove he was gay. While we were at the beach I am going to confront him and make him kiss someone on the beach. A male someone. If Max is watching, then that's just an upside. We arrived at the beach within minutes and everyone in the flock went there seperate ways. Of course there wasn't alot of people there because we where in the middle of no where, so Max was fine with splitting up.

"Dylan." I said in a hushed tone before he had to chance to walk away. "Follow me." He nodded and followed me into the abandoned smoothie shack on the beach.

"What?" He asked looking around for anyone else. His eyes stopped when he was someonesitting at a table.

"Dylan, this is Sam. Sam this is Dylan." I introduced. See, Sam would never admit it to Max but he was secretly in the closet. I had only found out because I caught him with another guy once. Dylan looked at me then back at Sam. I grinned, Dylan knew what he was supposed to do.

**Dylan's POV**

"No Fang. Not here." I said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. He wasn't seriously expecting me to kiss this guy was he?

"Yes Dylan. Here." Fang said sturnly turning me around. Standing there inches away from my face, was Sam. I tried to take a step back but Fang was there.

"What's wrong Dylan? It's just a kiss between two gays." Sam said normal toned. Before I could respond I felt his lips collide with mine. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. But if I pulled away Fang woul be all over my case again. After breaking apart my face felt hot. I silently scowled at Sam as he walked away. I turn to Fang who had the biggest smirk on his face. "Say. Nothing." I told him.

"I won't." He promised. "But Iggy will."

I didn't know what he was talking about until Iggy bursted through the backdoor of the shack singing his verison of I kissed a girl by Katy Perry.

"Dylan kissed a guy and he liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick, he kissed a guy to prove he was gay, and he liked it!" Iggy sang as he danced around the room. I rolled eyes, as if it wasn't bad enough I had to kiss a guy.

**Max's POV**

Oh. My. God. I know I really shouldn't care, but why wouldn't Dylan tell me he was gay? It actually makes sense when you think about it. How could I have been so stupid? I was ever actually starting to have feelings for him. But, I guess it's better to find out now then later.


	5. Damn water drops

**Note: This document is might be slightly shorter then the others. But I'm not sure. Also note Max's Diary consisted of a hint of Mylan. Sorrryyy -PartyLikeAMutant (This story will NOT end it Mylan.)**

**Dylan's POV**

After we got home from the beach it was about six. The Flock seperated to their rooms like they always did, which left me in the living room. I started to panic, Max's diary was in my pocket when I went swimming, it's going to be ruined! I quickly whipped out the diary.

Water proof.

Thank _god._

I opened to the second page ad started to read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been thinking about it and I'm going to name you Dylan. So here it goes._

_Dear Dylan,_

_I realize your name is slightly ironic, but I love the name Dylan. So, just get over it. Today Fang tried kissing me again and I ran. I'm not entirely sure why, something just didn't feel right. I mean I really like..._

A drop of water screwed up the word. What happened to being water proof?

_But I like...(_Another water drop.)_ better. Maybe it's just those stupid teenage hormones messing with my head. Well Dylan, I'm going to bed now. Don't wait up. -Max_

I let out a little chuckle and flipped the page.

_Dear Dylan,_

_When I made this Diary I promised myself not to make it sappy. But I'm afraid that's exactly what's going to happen. Rather if it's this entry or later, I can sense my hormones creeping up on me. Little devils_. _Today, Dylan kissed me for the first time. _

Finally something about me.

_It was different. Not like Fang's kisses. Dylan's lips were softer and more caring, when he kissed me I didn't want to pull away, I wanted time to freeze so we were stuck in that moment forever- Ah. See. Cue hormones. Whatever Dylan, it's not like anyone is going to actually read you, right?_

Wrong, I thought slyly.


	6. Mylan Yikes!

**Two updates on the same day? I'm getting better! I know this story isn't very 'Detailed' but I tried harder this chapter. And even though there IS slight Mylan, it's all part of the plot i haven't come up with yet. Just go with it. -_PartyLikeAMutant._**

A couple hours of reading later I felt my eyes starting to slowly drift closed, everything becoming a blur.

_If Max likes when I kiss her, then that's what she's going to get._

And that was the last thought I had before I fell asleep that night.

I heard the sounds of birds chirping outside. My eyes slowly fluttered open, it was hard to see at first but when my eyes got used to the sunlight it was better. Much better.

Sitting right in front of me with a plate full of blueberry pancakes and a cup of orange juice, was Max.

She was wearing her pajamas still and her hair was pulled back into a bun. But she still looked perfect.

"Morning," Max greeted with a smile. "Iggy made breakfast and I thought you'd actually like to eat here for once." I let out a little laugh that apparently from page three in her diary, she loved.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate and juice setting it on the counter.

"Dylan, I saw you kiss Sam." Max said bluntly. I looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Max, it's not what you think I swear," I said rushed. "I told Fang I was gay so he'd leave me alone, then he made me prove it by kissing Sam, I'm really not gay." I finished quietly hoping Fang wouldn't hear.

She stayed quiet for a little while trying to process what I said. "Okay, it sounds like something you would do." She said nodding. I smiled at her.

"There's one more thing..." I said grabbing her arms pulling her onto my lap. "I think you'll like this the best." Then I colliding my lips with hers not giving her the option of pulling away or not.

"Mwe Mhoudn't Mbe Moing Mhis." Max mumbled into the kiss. A pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

After she caught her breath, she shook her head at me. "Never mind." She said leaning forward pressing her lips to mine again.

I'll admit I was suprised. I was literally paralyzed and I didn't think I would be able to move, until Max got irritated by my lack of movement and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting her arms around my neck.

"Nothing, I'm just...suprised." I told her.

She smiled "When I thought you were gay," She said kissing me. "I realized what I'd be missing out on," She kissed again. "Now that I know your not, I'm going to make sure you stay that way." She kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss.

Best wake up call ever.


	7. Truth or Dare?

**Max's POV**

After I convinced Dylan to eat some of his breakfast, (which at this point was cold.) I quietly tip-toed passed Fang's room so he wouldn't hear me, and made my way to my room at the end of the hall. I grabbed my Ipod off the shelf, I put one ear bud in, and started listening to Paramore. I must have stayed in my room for hours, just thinking.

I kissed Dylan. Dylan kissed me. I said I was going to keep him from turning gay.

What is _wrong_ with me?

I mean, it's obvious I like Dylan. But it's even more obvious that I'm in love with Fang. Why does being a teen have to be so complicated?

I heard a knock on my door and Iggy walked in.

"Hey Max, can we talk?" He asked sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked turning off my Ipod and sitting next to Iggy.

"Well, I know you have alot of stuff going on right now, but do you think that we could all do something together? Like we used to before we 'settled down' I feel like we barely talk anymore." Iggy said fastly. It took my a few seconds to process what he said but after I did, I nodded.

"Of course we can Iggy, did you have anything in mind?"

He nodded at me with a grin. "Truth or Dare."

I stared at him. "You hate me, don't you?" I asked him as he pulled me by the wrist into the living room where everyone else was already settled.

"Iggy, what are we doing here because me and Angel were just about to play the Wii and you just pulled us out of our room, which isn't very nice, then of course you make us wait here from twenty minutes why you go get Max-" Angel's small hand covered Nudge's mouth.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Fang, Dylan and Ella's eyes widened with horror. But the little kids were giving high-fives and clapping. _If only they knew..._

I sat down uncomfortabley between Dylan and Fang.

Let the games begin, I thought bitter toned.


	8. Creeper wanted more

**Yeah, my chapters are short don't review saying that. You don't like, don't read it.**

We were sat down in a circle. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Angel, Fang, Me, and Dylan.

"Can I go first?" I heard Iggy ask from acrossed the room.

"Sure," I replied not really paying attention.

He said scanning the room for his first victim. "Max, Truth or Dare?" He said with an overbearing grin. I looked up at him with a glare.

"Dare," I said fearlessly.

He blinked a couple times trying to process what I said. "Max grew balls over night," He joked while he thought up a dare. "I dare you to go outside and hug the first person to walk by."

I grinned and walked out the door. I heard the everyone get up and run over to the door and window, letting out a few giggles and high-fives.

Once I reached the sidewalk I looked around for someone to show up.

"Hey babe, you waiting for someone?" Asked this thirty year old man that pulled his truck over right next to me.

"Uh, no." I replied.

He got out of his car and walked in front of me. "Need a lift, doll face?" I looked back at the house, then back to him.

Then I embraced him in a hug. When I felt him squeeze back, then we had a problem. I pulled away and slapped him acrossed the face. "STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I exclaimed waving me hands all around.

Wide-eyed he hopped into his truck and drove off.

I smiled with satisfaction and walked back into the house. After a few high-fives and awkward glances everyone sat back down.

"Truth or Dare, Gazzy?" I asked.

Gazzy's head shot up with excitement. "DARE!"

"I dare you to go in Iggy's room and let one rip," I said happily. Gazzy sent him an apologetic look and took off to his room. Iggy's eyes filled with horror.

A few minutes later Gazzy came back out coughing and covering his nose. He nodded at me. "The deed is done!" He exclaimed sitting back down.

"Truth or Dare, Angel?" Gazzy asked.

Angel smiled at him. "Truth,"

Gazzy thought for a moment. "Is it true Max thinks Dylan is a better kisser then Fang?" Everyone stared at him. Why would he even CARE?

Angel looked at me blinking. She was going through my thoughts. I glared at her waring her not to, but it was too late.

"Yep," She replied giggling. Even without looking I felt a glare off Fang directed at Dylan and I.

"Truth or Dare, Fang?" Angel asked looking at him.

"Dare," he replied coldly.

"I dare you..."

**That's all for this chapter! Reviews for a cliffie and cookie?**


	9. Help me?

Okay guys, I need your help. I need something for Angel to dare Fang. I'm in desperate need of an idea. I wanted it to somehow revolve around Faxness, but putting in a kiss just seemed a little overused. Help?

Whoever has the best idea get's a cookie. Thanks.


End file.
